


hardly even noon

by jouska



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Crest Worms, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kotomine Kirei Is His Own Warning, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouska/pseuds/jouska
Summary: The service has only been over for ten minutes. Kirei took his time ushering the faithful out, as he normally does, even with the insistent pair of eyes he felt pinned to the back of his head from the door to the rectory. Of course, as soon as the last worshiper left, as soon as the church doors slammed shut, Kariya was upon him like a rabid animal.





	hardly even noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lufiia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufiia/gifts).

> one of the two commissions i did for my friend larsa!

The service has only been over for ten minutes. Kirei took his time ushering the faithful out, as he normally does, even with the insistent pair of eyes he felt pinned to the back of his head from the door to the rectory. Of course, as soon as the last worshiper left, as soon as the church doors slammed shut, Kariya was upon him like a rabid animal. Kirei hardly had the time to set his books down before Kariya’s hand seized at his elbow, fingers tangling in his sleeve as he jerked him toward the farthest side of the altar.

Perhaps _rabid_ is a bit too much. After all, Kariya _did_ show some restraint this time—Kirei’s fairly sure that he only tore a _few_ seams of his cassock, as opposed to ripping it completely down the middle, like he had last time.

“You realize, Kariya,” Kirei murmured, gently shushing him. “That it’s hardly even noon, yes?”

“I don’t give a damn,” Kariya growled, getting up on his toes to bite at the skin above Kirei’s collar. “Fuck, why do your sermons always last so damn _long?”_

Kirei chuckles. Kariya’s already frantic, but Kirei has no intention of rushing things. It’s simply not his way—he’s not as young as he was when he first met Kariya, and while he’d say he’s stronger, his tastes have finally dawned on him. Yes; when he is with Kariya, he enjoys taking things slow. And no matter how often he complains, Kirei knows that Kariya enjoys it, too.

“This was one of the shorter ones, actually.” Kirei slides his hands along Kariya’s back, fingers sinking carefully between Kariya’s shoulder blades. The touch isn’t as hard as Kariya wants, and yet he still shudders. “I knew you would be rather… impatient.”

Kariya merely huffs a breath against Kirei’s neck. “Hurry up, unzip your shirt already.”

“How considerate,” Kirei eases Kariya off him for a moment, reaching up and tugging at the zipper at his collar. He pulls it down, down, to the swell of his chest. Kariya’s eyes are wide, his pupils flaring at the sight of more skin. Kirei hardly even has time to move his arm out of the way before Kariya’s licking a stripe up his Adam’s apple. “You will at least spare my shirt. My cassock, however…”

For a brief moment, Kariya tenses up. He looks up towards Kirei from beneath his lashes, looking a bit guilty through his haze of lust. “Um… you can get more… right?”

Kirei smiles. He settles his hand beneath Kariya’s chin, tipping his head up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “It is expensive. But yes.”

“Good,” Kariya takes advantage of Kirei’s close proximity, turning to kiss Kirei deeply, delving his tongue into his mouth. He parts for a split second to mutter, “Can’t really pay you back in any other way, sorry.”

“Oh, _Kariya,_” Kirei licks against Kariya’s tongue, reveling in how he jolts. His voice is heady, in the way he knows Kariya likes it. “You say that as if I would want you to pay me back any other way.”

“_Ugh,_” Kariya groans, throwing his head back against the wall. A quick look down tells Kirei all he needs to know; that bulge in Kariya’s slacks has been there since he first walked out, and it hasn’t shown any signs of flagging. “How much longer are you gonna make me wait, Kirei?”

Kirei feels a laugh bubble up from his chest. “Forgive me.”

Pressing Kariya further against the wall, Kirei lets his hand slide down Kariya’s chest, as slow as ever. Kariya doesn’t need the foreplay, but Kirei wants it. Pulling the end of his shirt up, Kirei slips his hand underneath, his hand stroking reverently over Kariya’s overheated skin. His leg inches forward, between Kariya’s own, nudging him up.

“Shit,” Kariya loops his arm around Kirei’s neck, his hips already stuttering and thrusting against Kirei’s thigh. “_Kirei._”

“I wonder,” Kirei leans in, murmuring low against Kariya’s right ear. He slides his hand down Kariya’s stomach, thumbing at the button on his pants. “When did you stop being so formal with me?”

Kariya doesn’t answer, his hand clutching desperately at the back of Kirei’s cassock. The way Kirei has him crowded against the wall like this, it makes it harder for him to rut into Kirei’s leg. With how violently he’s trembling in his arms, Kirei’s certain that Kariya’s entire body must be buzzing with heat and need.

With slow, measured movements, Kirei unbuckles Kariya’s belt. Kirei finds himself amused by it; though he has his own pants, more often than not he insists on wearing Kirei’s. When Kariya had asked Kirei to invest in some belts for him, rather than just wearing his _own_ pants… Kirei felt his blood come to a simmer. Seeing it now is no different—sliding the belt free from its loops, Kirei hums low, watching just how easily Kariya’s borrowed pants slip off his hips. He doesn’t even need to do anything, they just fall freely around Kariya’s ankles.

“I recall the first time I let you borrow my clothes,” Kirei urges Kariya to lift his foot, kicking the pants aside. “You seemed so put off by it. But look at you now… stealing my clothes without even batting an eye.”

“Fuck,” Kariya pants, pressing his face into Kirei’s hair and inhaling deeply. “_Kirei, come on—_”

Kirei doesn’t pay him any mind, continuing as if he hadn’t even cut in. His hand pets against Kariya’s thigh, purposefully ignoring his insistent erection tenting his boxers. “Does it excite you, Kariya? Do you like wearing my clothes?”

Kariya squirms in Kirei’s hold, his breath coming in fast, desperate gasps. He tries speaking, but all that comes out is a string of moans, vaguely sounding like words. _Please, Kirei, _and _hurry,_ Kirei notes.

“Tell me, Kariya,” Kirei finally shifts the hand between Kariya’s legs inward, his fingers teasing against his cock, pressing lightly at the wet spot forming in his boxers. “Does it turn you on, wearing my clothes?”

“Yeah,” Kariya slurs, trying to push his hips into Kirei’s hand. “Yeah, I… _fuck…_”

“What do you like about it?” Kirei whispers, his lips pressed to the shell of Kariya’s ear. “Tell me and I’ll touch you, Kariya.”

Kariya groans impatiently. “_Seriously? _Fucking—_aghh,_ what’s there _not_ to like? You wore them, and even when they’re clean, I can still… they still kind of smell like you… and,” Kariya’s voice is airy, and even though Kirei can’t see his face, he can feel how hot his skin is getting against his own cheek, pressed against Kariya’s jaw. “It makes me feel… safe.”

Kirei smiles against Kariya’s ear, his hand still teasing against Kariya’s erection. “How sweet.”

“Now _touch me more, _damn it,” Kariya’s soft tone shifts back to that impatient bite. “If you don’t touch me, I’m gonna fucking explode.”

If nothing else, with Kariya, Kirei is a man of his word. (Most of the time.) Hooking his finger into Kariya’s boxers, Kirei pulls them down, freeing Kariya’s cock. Kirei closes his fingers around the heated flesh, stroking him lightly. When Kariya bites at his neck, Kirei chuckles, firming his grasp. “So needy.”

Kariya is all but incoherent now that Kirei’s hand is on his cock. Leaning hard against the wall behind him, Kariya hooks his good leg around Kirei’s hips, limiting Kirei’s space to jerk him off. Kirei knows what he wants, and it isn’t just a quick handjob. Squeezing beneath the head of his cock, Kirei slides his hand down under Kariya’s balls to his ass, feeling mildly surprised at the wetness already smeared against Kariya’s hole.

“You prepared beforehand?” Kirei asks, teasing a finger against the rim. Kariya just about melts in his grasp, nodding wordlessly at his question. Easing his index finger inside, Kirei can’t help but laugh again. “How forward. I could’ve turned you down.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Kariya manages between pants, his hips pushing down against Kirei’s hand. “You like me too much.”

Kirei huffs. “True enough.”

Though Kariya may have prepared, Kirei can’t miss out on making him squirm more. He thrusts his finger in and out of him, adding in a second once he feels Kariya loosen up. He’s hardly a virgin anymore, and they do this almost _daily_ at this point, so there’s really no need to be overly gentle. Kariya is so warm—though Kirei had hardly been paying attention to his own needs, now that he thinks about it, his own cock is straining rather uncomfortably against the front of his pants. Feeling how hot Kariya is, squeezing sporadically around his fingers, Kirei wants nothing more than to sink into him, fuck him hard into the wall until Kariya can hardly speak…

_Ah,_ Kirei thinks, adding a third finger. _But he’s so lovely when he’s tortured like this._

Slowly, he pulls his fingers out. Kariya whimpers with the loss, but almost immediately he’s spreading his legs as far as he can manage. Kirei reaches down to undo his own pants, only patient enough to unbutton and unzip them, pulling his cock through the slit in his boxers.

He’ll have to change later. But that’s later.

Kirei moves one hand to grab at Kariya’s bum arm, hooking it around his other shoulder, before moving onto his leg, grasping at the knee and lifting it up. Spreading him open, Kirei presses the head of his cock against Kariya’s hole, slowly, _slowly_ pushing himself in. Kariya’s already clenching around him, making it hard for him to thrust forward.

“Relax,” Kirei says. “Don’t clench up so fast.”

“Sss… sorry,” Kariya hisses. “G-Getting ahead of myself.”

Kariya does his best to relax, to Kirei’s relief. He continues pushing in, sighing heavily through the process. It’s such sweet, sweet torture for them both, though Kirei knows it must be _killing_ Kariya the longer Kirei takes to sink all the way inside.

It can’t last forever, though Kirei tries to make it so. Soon enough, he’s anchored inside Kariya—and Kirei lets out an even deeper sigh. Kariya shivers around him, clenching and releasing around Kirei’s cock as he adjusts.

“You’re so big,” Kariya wheezes, his eyes glazed over. “Fuck, you’re so huge, _jesus…_”

Kirei leans in to lick into Kariya’s open mouth, stealing more of his breath. Kariya moans against his lips, swirling his tongue around Kirei’s before he pulls back. Kirei licks at his own lips, saliva smeared against his mouth. “Fourth commandment, Kariya.”

“Oh my _god,_” Kariya all but sobs, throwing his head back. “Just forget about that shit and _fuck me._”

Laughing, Kirei draws his hips back, almost entirely withdrawing from Kariya. And then, abruptly, he thrusts back in, setting a hard, brutal pace right away. Kariya screams, his voice echoing off the church walls. It mixes with the audible, harsh slapping of Kirei’s hips hitting Kariya’s ass—and when Kirei manages a particularly deep thrust, Kariya’s voice gives out entirely, his body seizing as he cums abruptly.

“So fast,” Kirei grunts, not letting up. “That might be a new record.”

Kariya can’t even answer him, his voice cracking as he cries out. Every breath that leaves him is noisy, framed with his voice, loud and needy with each thrust. It’s a beautiful thing, watching Kariya lose himself like this, watching him anticipate the relief he needs.

It’s even more beautiful when he doesn’t get it. Kirei, feeling himself near his climax, suddenly pulls out of Kariya. A breath passes between them.

Kariya blinks his eyes clear, settling them on Kirei. His face hardens, desperation overtaking him, the anger at Kirei for denying him the mana he needs darkening his expression. Saliva oozes down his chin, near-frothing as Kariya lets his legs drop from Kirei’s hips.

Though Kirei is bigger and stronger, he allows Kariya to pounce on him, shoving him down to the floor and settling on top of him.

“Not this time, you fucker,” Kariya growls, shifting back over Kirei and grabbing his cock. “Not this fucking time.”

_Ah,_ Kirei thinks, letting his eyes shut as Kariya roughly sheathes himself upon Kirei’s cock. _That’s it. That face… coming so close, and having it ripped away… the look in your eyes when I didn’t give you what you wanted…_ _it’s exquisite._

Kariya is far less slow and gentle. He borders on being too rough, bouncing himself on Kirei’s lap over and over, squeezing hard around him. Kariya’s hard again, and he’s touching himself, not even letting Kirei have that much. His moans are sharper, deeper, like he’s a wild animal looking to breed, looking to just _take._

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_” Kariya fucks himself faster on Kirei’s cock, his hand stuttering over his own cock as he cums again. “Fuck me, fuck me, fill me up, just _cum_ already, Kirei, _Kirei, _I—”

“You’re too much,” Kirei finally speaks, his hands lifting to grasp at Kariya’s hipbones. He grits his teeth, opening his eyes to watch. “Kariya…”

Planting his feet against the floorboards, Kirei thrusts up, pinning himself hard against Kariya. His cock pulses hard inside him, letting out a loud groan as he lets himself cum. Kariya sobs outright this time, rocking back against him, squeezing hard, trying to milk as much as he can from Kirei.

Though they’ve been loose and motionless for years now, every time he does this, Kirei loves to watch the distended veins in Kariya’s face and neck tremble.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @ diokyouran!


End file.
